Let peace begin with me
by Ann Murry
Summary: Will Matt's first case as a new Judge be to personal for him to remain impartial! And will the outcome cause irreparable harm to the family of his most trusted friend!
1. Chapter 1

"I do solemnly swear, that I will administer justice without respect to persons, and do equal right to the poor and to the rich, and that I will faithfully and impartiality discharge and perform all the duties incumbent on me, according to the best of my abilities and understanding, agreeably to the Constitution, and laws of the United States. So help me God," Matt recited proudly with Kitty by his side holding their one month old daughter, Panacea.

The governor shook Matt's hand after the oath recital and said. "Congratulations, Judge Dillon."

Kitty smiled broadly as Matt turned toward her and took the squirming infant from her. "Congratulations cowboy," she said as Matt bent down so that Kitty could give him a kiss.

Looking around the assembled crowd that broke out into applause, Matt had to smile. As many of the towns people along with his and Kitty's friends were present to watch him take the oath as a new judge before several of his friends came over to congratulate them including Festus and Newly.

"Mr. Haggen," the Governor said pulling Festus aside. "A moment of your time please."

"Wal, sure," Festus said following the Governor to a corner of Matt's office. "What can I do fer you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, deputy," the Governor said looking in Matt's direction. "But, it's what you can do for him."

"Matthew," Festus asked looking the Governor in the eyes. "What about, Matthew?"

"I'm afraid, Matt's going to be in danger wherever he goes," the Governor said meeting Festus eyes. "You know his reputation as a law man and who wouldn't want to say they were the one that took out the great Marshal Dillon."

"I've been a thinkin bout that my own self," Festus said with a nod.

"I need a good man to accompany the judge on the circuit and to act as an officer of the law and Matt's protector. Know of anyone who would like that job?" The Governor asked as Festus quickly nodded.

"Yep," he said watching Matt laugh easily. "Me!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" The Governor replied with a wide grin.

Kitty stepped forward as Festus and the Governor turned around. "All right everyone!" she said excitedly. "There's a reception over at the Long Branch! The drinks are on the house!"

*Meanwhile on the outskirts of town*

"I'm no so sure about this, Tray," a man with a bandana over his mouth and nose said before looking at his partner.

"Shut up will ya, Butch," Tray said looking around. "Let me do the thinkin! Like I tole ya, that Marshals a judge now! He ain't interested in comin after us for robbing no bank!"

"Alright," Butch said easing his way forward. "Let's get it done then."

"I'm right behind you," Tray said looking up. "There's the back of the bank!"

Kitty passed out full glasses of champagne along with pitchers of beer. "There's plenty more where that came from!" she said with a smile before turning to Sam. "Keep em coming, Sam!"

Abelia smiled as she and Festus stood outside the Long Branch and watched their ten year old twins, Galen and Kathryn playing with almost two year old Abby and five year old Matthew Jr.

"Galen," Abelia said putting her hand on Festus arm. "You keep an eye on the girls now!"

"I will, ma," Galen said watching his parents disappear into the saloon.

"They'll be fine," Festus said looking around. He saw Johnny over by the bar. At eighteen, the boy was out of school and working for Hank at the Livery doing the same job Robert had started. "Where's Marianne?" he asked turning to Abelia.

"I'm not sure," she replied thoughtfully. "I remember seeing her in Matt's office but not since." At sixteen, Abelia's daughter was just about to take the exit exam in school and no longer a child.

Tray forced the back door of the bank open before crawling inside with Butch following. "See," Tray said getting to his feet. "I told you, everyone's busy. We can take what we want!"

"Yep," Butch replied peering out the window. "You was right!"

"Get out of that window before someone see's you," Tray whispered.

Butch smiled as they headed for the vault. "Ain't nobody out there!"

"Good," Tray replied. "Let's get the money and get out of here!"

Galen chased Matthew down the street in a game of Cowboys and Indians as Kathryn played with Abby on the boardwalk in front of the bank.

The ten year old looked up sharply when she heard a loud thump from inside the building. Getting to her feet, she tried to look into the window but the curtains were drawn.

"Matt," the Governor said drawing the new judge away from the crowd. "I hope you don't mind but I've appointed deputy Haggen to accompany you in the circuit and to act as an officer of the law."

"There's no one else I'd rather have with me, Governor," Matt replied sipping his glass of champagne. "I also know, he'll be there for my protection, right?"

The Governor smirked before he answered. "Don't take it the wrong way, Matt. But your reputation as a lawman precedes you and will continue to do so for as long as you live."

"I know and I appreciate the concern for my safety," Matt replied watching Kitty from where he stood. "As I said, there's no one else I'd rather have at my side then Festus."

"Good," the Governor said turning around. "And, it shouldn't be to long before you get your first case."

Butch watched Tray loading up a sack before turning his head shapely toward the back door. "Hey, I think I heard something."

"Naw," Tray said continuing to load up the money.

"We got enough, Tray," Butch said grabbing the other man's arm. "Let's get out of here. I got a bad feeling!"

"Alright, already," Tray said heading for the back door.

Stepping out onto the porch, Tray heard footsteps behind him. His skin tingled with fear as he whirled around and instinctively extended his pistol.

Galen heard his twin sister scream for just a moment before a single gunshot reverberated off the buildings around him. Stopping in his tracks, he looked over at the boardwalk in front of the bank but only Abby was sitting there playing with her doll.

"Kathryn!" Galen yelled as the adults from the Long Branch suddenly filed out into the street fearful from the sound of the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Newly and Festus emerged from the crowd with guns drawn as they looked in each direction. It took everything Matt had not to join in but he was no longer a Marshal but a judge. The best he could do was watch and offer advice.

Galen sought out his father from the crowd and then ran up to Festus when he saw him standing in the street. "Pa," he said grabbing at Festus hand as the hill man bent down to talk to him.

"What is it, son," he asked as Galen swallowed hard.

"Kathryn," Galen stuttered nervously. "I don't know where she is!"

Festus looked around as Newly pointed toward the bank. "There," he said as Festus watched two men, one dressed in a black shirt and the other in white, mount their horses.

"Everyone inside!" Festus yelled as the two men turned and headed right toward the crowd with their guns drawn.

He watched with relief as Abelia and Galen raced back into the Long Branch after quickly retrieving Abby.

"Festus," Newly yelled pointing toward the watering trough. "Take cover! You get the one in black and I'll go for the other!"

Festus nodded before he dove behind the wooden trough and took aim at the man in the black shirt. He had the man in his sights and was just about to fire until he seen the outlaw pick up, what the hill man thought was a doll slung across his saddle, until the man dropped Kathryn's lifeless body to the ground below.

Frozen at the sight of his motionless child lying in the street, Festus didn't move until the sound of a single gunshot rang out. As the man in the saddle tumbled backward off his horse and landed a few feet from his daughter, the outlaw in white flung his gun away as he raised his hands in defeat.

"I give up! I give up!" he said as Newly ran over to the man in black and kicked his gun away.

While Burke ran to help Newly with the man in the white shirt, Fetus walked slowly over to where his daughter's lifeless body laid on the ground at his feet.

Dropping to his knees, he gently scooped her up and cradled her against his chest as Robert and Doc ran over to where he was getting to his feet.

"She's dead, Doc," Festus said in utter shock as the stiffness of death started to seep into his daughters extremities. "He... he shot her down...like a dog!"

Abelia started to sob hysterically as he slowly made his way to where she stood on the boardwalk.

"Pa," Robert said steering him toward the privacy of the Long Branch while Doc did his best to console his step mother. "Please," he said opening the doors to the saloon. "Bring her in here!"

Festus nodded as he stepped though the doors and Robert followed him inside with Doc supporting Abelia.

"Pa," Robert said gently as the hill man sat down with his sister still in his arms. "Let me take care of Kathryn now."

"No," he said looking right though him toward Abelia. "Yer ma needs time with her before ya have to take her away."

Robert nodded in agreement as someone handed him a blanket that he used to wrap around Kathryn's body to cover the bloody wound on the ten year old's chest.

Kitty took Matt's arm as they watched Festus and Abelia mourn the death of their daughter.

"Matt," Kitty said looking at her husband. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I know," he said looking around. "I'm going to go and see if Newly has things under control at the jail if you'll see what you can do for them."

"Alright," Kitty said squeezing his hand. "Please be careful!"

Robert came to stand next to Doc as Abelia made a fruitless attempt to straighten her daughters hair and remove the caked mud from it.

"Doc," Robert said as Festus spoke in quiet tones to Kathryn. "We have to take charge here."

"I know," he said patting Roberts arm. "Just give me a moment and I will."

Matt stepped into the jail just as Newly locked the cell with the outlaw inside. "Anything I can do?" Matt asked as the Marshal hung the keys on the peg outside the cell.

"Not unless you can take back time," Newly said taking a seat behind the desk that had been Matt's for so many years.

"I wish," Matt said running a hand tiredly across his forehead as the Governor walked into the jail.

"Matt," he said with a slight nod toward Newly. "Doctor Adams wanted me to tell you that he's going to have a preliminary report on the weapon used to kill the girl and how she and the other bank robber died."

"Why would I need a report?" Matt asked slightly confused as the Governor's brow furrowed.

"I figured, you'd know that I want you to try this case," he said meeting Matt's eyes. "I don't have any other judges that could do it on such short notice!"

"Governor," Matt said slowly. "I appreciate your confidence in my ability to hear this case but the victim is the daughter of one of my best friends. I'm not so sure, I could remain impartial!"

"You must," the Governor said sternly. "The job is yours now and no matter who's affected by the crime, you must remain impartial!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and the Governor left the jail together and headed back toward the Long Branch. By now, Doc and Robert had convinced Festus and Abelia to bring Kathryn to Percy Crump's place.

Stepping though the double doors of the saloon, Matt watched as Sam quietly spoke to Galen at a table near the bar. "Sam," Matt said when the barkeep left the boy to return to the bar. "How's he doing?"

"Not good," Sam said looking over at the boy who had not moved since Matt walked in. "Doc says, he's not hurt, just traumatized."

Matt clinched his jaw in frustration before meeting the Governor's eyes. "Do you still think, I can remain impartial?"

"Yes," the Governor replied. "I do not envy you the job, Matt! But I do know, you can do it!" Matt nodded as the Governor headed for the doors of the saloon. "I'll be interested to learn the outcome, Judge Dillion."

Robert stood next to Doc and watched as Abelia straightened the dress that they had put on Kathryn's body after he and Doc had finished their exam and extraction of the bullet that took her life. Washed and dressed, his little sister only looked as if she slept and would at any moment, open her eyes and smile at her mothers tear streaked eyes.

Festus gently comforted his wife as he gazed into the ghastly pale and pretty face of their daughter. "I can't believe this is happening," Abelia sobbed into Festus shoulder. "How could a man just shoot down a child."

"Don't take a man, Bee," Festus said shaking his head as he held back anger and tears. "Only an animal would do something like this!"

A day later, Matt watched from a distance with Doc as Festus and Abelia were the last to leave the graveside after the service to lay Kathryn to rest.

"How you going to handle this, Matt?" Doc asked curiously as Robert made his way to the grave and did his best to console his father and stepmother.

"I've been thinking about that a lot, Doc," Matt said quietly. Turning away from the painful scene being played out before him, he willed his feelings to stay neutral but his thoughts turned to his own children.

"And?" Doc prompted. "What have you come up with?"

"To be honest," he said with a weary sigh. "I just don't know."

"Well," Doc replied swiping his mustache with the palm of his hand. "You better start figuring it out."

"Tell me something, I don't know," Matt said with a frustrated sigh as Robert lead his bereaved parents home. "I hate the thought of this going to trial, Doc."

"I know. They've been though enough," he said shaking his head. "But, I don't see where you can avoid it, Matt."

"I don't either," he replied heading back toward town with Doc by his side. "A special prosecutor has been appointed to the case and will be here in a few days. Miss Brooker has already decided to represent the bank robber."

"Robert told me," Doc replied slowly. "He's not to happy about that but like he said, it's her career and he can't stand in the way of it."

"Yeah," Matt said stopping in front of the Long Branch. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"No," Doc replied putting his hands into his pockets. "I think, I'll head over to Festus place and let Robert go to the hospital for a few hours. He's been with them for the last few days. I'm sure he could probably use a break."

"Alright," Matt replied quietly. "If you can get him to come out later, bring him by the Long Branch. I'm sure Kitty would like to see him."

"I'll see what I can do, Matt," Doc said with a nod. "He's just been awful quiet."

Robert was grateful to Doc for the short respite away from Festus and Abelia. There was a palpable sense of loss in the house with Kathryn's death and it felt as though he was drowning in it.

Entering the clinic alone, Vera gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," he said taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "How have things been here?"

"Quite," Vera said looking around. "We've just got some supplies to put away."

"It's something to do," he said with a slight smile.

Doc made a move on the checker board and then looked at Galen who sat across from him at Festus and Abelia's kitchen table. "Try to get outa that," Doc said with a grin as Galen sighed.

"I don't feel like playing anymore, pappy," he said pushing himself away from the table before meeting the older man's eyes. "Do you think Kathryn is mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Doc asked as the boy came to stand beside him. "Why do you think that?"

"Cause of what happened?" he said with down cast eyes. "I was supposed to be keeping an eye on them like Ma told me to and I wasn't!"

"Galen," Doc said pulling the boy close. "What happened to your sister is not your fault and I don't ever want to hear that your blaming yourself for what happened!"

"Doc's right, son," Festus said from the doorway of the kitchen as Galen turned around. "It's gettin late and yer ma's already asleep. Why don't ya try ta get some rest now."

"Alright," Galen replied looking back at Doc. "G'night, pappy."

Doc smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder before watching him walk to his room. Turning back around, the physician stood up as Festus sadly shook his head.

"He'll be alright," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Once he's gotten a little older, he'll realize it wasn't his fault."

"I know that," Festus said sternly. "But what am I supposed ta tell him till then!"

"Just keep telling him what your telling him now," Doc replied quietly. "He just needs that reassurance."

"And my wife," Festus said angrily. "What am I supposed ta tell my wife, Doc! How many youngins can she lose before she just decides ta give up!"

"Abelia's a strong woman," Doc replied quickly. "She'll be alright, as long as she has you by her side!"


	4. Chapter 4

Robert took a step back as Vera put up the last box of supplies on a shelf in the storage room. "Well," he said with a weary grin. "I bet ol Doc'll be mighty surprised when he gets back to find all these supplies put away."

"I think so," Vera said looking beyond him into the foyer of the hospital when the front door opened.

Robert turned around and smiled when an attractive, albeit much older woman with silver hair stepped inside and looked around.

"May I be of some assistance ma'am?" he said as the woman smiled slightly before glancing toward Vera.

"I was looking for Doctor Adams," she said meeting his eyes. "Is he here?"

"Not at the moment, but he'll be back soon," Robert said as the woman looked relieved.

"And Kitty Russell? The man at the saloon wouldn't tell me where she lived!"

"Mrs. Dillon doesn't live far from here," Robert said looking at his assistant. "If you'll tell me your name, I could probably get them both to come here."

"It's Julie Blane," she said quietly. "I'm an old friend of Kitty and Doc's. I've came here looking for my grandson, Lonnie."

"I don't think, I know him," Robert said looking at Vera who shrugged her shoulders.

"He would have been just passing though," Julie said nervously ringing her hands. "He called himself, Tray."

"Tray?" Robert replied in surprise. The man that Newly had shot dead for killing his sister called himself Tray. That was according to the man named Butch that the Marshal now had in custody. "Did you say, he called himself, Tray?"

"Yes," Julie replied nodding her head. "You know him, don't you?"

"I think that I might," Robert said gently.

Doc stopped in front of Matt and Kitty's house when he seen the pair outside on their front porch seated together.

"Evening, Doc," Kitty said with a smile as the older man came up the walk toward the porch. "You just leaving Festus and Abelia?"

"Yes," he replied sitting down beside them.

"Doc," Matt said when the older physician sighed. "How are they handing things?"

"Pretty well for the most part, Matt," Doc replied thinking back on the conversation he had with Galen. "It'll take time but I think, they'll be alright."

"I'm glad," Kitty said thoughtfully. "I know Abelia is really hurting, isn't she?"

"Yes," Doc said tugging on his ear as Robert headed up the walk.

"Doc, I've been looking for you," he said with a slight nod aimed at Matt and Kitty.

"Well," Doc replied with a grin. "It can't be to awful important or you'd be taking care of it."

"It's not medically related," Robert said seriously. "There's a woman at the hospital looking for you. Her name is Julie Blane and she says, she knew you some years ago."

"Julie!" Doc and Kitty both stated in unison before the older man quickly got to his feet. "Julie is here!"

"Yes," Robert replied grabbing his arm as he started off the porch. "There's something else you should know."

"What is it?" Kitty asked when Robert hesitated.

"She said, it was her grandson that robbed the bank," Robert said slowly. "His name was Lonnie but he called himself Tray."

"Damn," Doc replied while Kitty looked shocked. "Let's go see what else she has to say."

"He wasn't a very good boy, he turned out to be just like his father," Julie said pacing away from Doc and Kitty. "I regret naming him after Lonnie. But, he was the third and called himself Tray."

"Julie," Kitty said taking the older woman's hands. "I'm sure you did your best, you couldn't have known that he'd turn out to be an outlaw."

"Of course not," Doc said tugging at his ear. "I know that's why you took the baby and went back to San Francisco so many years ago. Because, you didn't want him to turn out that way."

"But, it didn't help," Julie said angrily. "I knew from an early age that boy was going to be nothing but trouble. I finally washed my hands of him when he lost my home in a poker game!"

"Oh Julie," Kitty said aghast. "I'm so sorry."

"I've only come here because I heard he was heading out this way and I thought I'd try to talk some sense into him one last time and now I find out, it's to late, he's dead," Julie said sobbing. "I still love him, I didn't want him to die!"

"I know," Kitty said hugging the woman to her. "Why don't I take you to the Dodge House and get you settled into a room and we'll talk tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Doc said with a nod before passing Kitty a package of white powder. The former saloon owner slipped the mild sedative into the pocket of her skirt before taking Julie's arm and leading her out of the hospital.

"So," Robert said as Doc shook his head while he watched them walk away. "What's the story?"

"What story?" Doc asked defensively. "You think everyone that passes though here at some point has to have a story?"

"Well," Robert smirked. "She sure does know who you and Kitty are so I figured, there had to be a story behind it!"

"There is," Doc said tugging at his ear before he started toward the stairs. "But, I'm to tired to tell it right now. Maybe tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Doc entered the office that he shared with Robert and took a seat at his desk. It had been nearly twenty years since Julie had first come though Dodge. Even now, he remembered the first time he saw her coming down the stairs at the Long Branch. He never admitted it to anyone, not even Kitty but he hadn't looked at another woman in that way since his wife died. As much as he hated to see her go, the physician accepted that she wanted to raise her grandson away from the environment that killed his mother and father. But now twenty years later, she was back.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Kitty," Julie said taking a seat on the bed in her room at the Dodge House. "When Tray left, he took everything I had."

"Where will you go now?" Kitty asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," she said with a slight grin. "You couldn't use an old saloon girl, could you?"

Kitty giggled as she squeezed Julie's hand. "Don't you worry, we'll figure out something."

Doc paced the boardwalk outside of Delmonico's the next morning as inconspicuously as he could but the truth was, he was waiting to see if Julie was going to make an appearance.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know," Kitty said when the older man whirled around. "Julie's already agreed to meet me for breakfast."

"She has?" Doc asked slightly disappointed as Kitty smiled.

"Yes," Kitty said with a grin. "Would you like to join us?"

"I suppose," Doc said as he caught a glimpse of Julie walking toward them.

"I figured you would," Kitty said brushing past him to take Julie's arm. "Doc will be joining us, if that's alright with you."

"Well, of course it is," Julie replied with a broad smile aimed in the Doctors direction. "It's been a long time since we talked."

"To long," Doc replied taking off his hat as they stepped into the restaurant together.

"Tell me about that wonderfully big and beautiful hospital of yours," Julie said once they were seated.

"I can't take all the credit for that," Doc replied sheepishly. "It was really, Roberts accomplishment not mine that actually got it going."

"But it was dedicated to you, Doc," Kitty said looking at Julie. "For all the years he's worked so hard for Dodge."

Julie smiled but the happiness was short lived as Burke ran into the restaurant and announced that the trial date has been set for one week from today.

"And so it begins," Doc said irately. "Nothing brings people to town like a good murder trail with a possible hanging afterward!"

"He won't hang here, will he?" Julie asked in shock as Doc nodded.

"Depends on the Judge and how many are already scheduled to die in Hayes," Doc said meeting her eyes. "In the interest of time, it's usually done the next morning after sentencing."

"Oh my," Julie said putting her fork down. "I'm glad Lonnie is already dead. I don't think, I could stomach watching him hanged."

"I'm afraid, his accomplice will do just that if he's found guilty of Kathryn's murder," Doc said with a curt nod.

"Kathryn?" Julie said looking from Doc to Kitty. "I heard, there had been a murder during the robbery but no one told me it was a woman!" Doc looked sharply in Kitty's direction as their eyes met and they both suddenly fell silent. "What?" Julie demanded. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"It wasn't a woman that died," Kitty said softly, her voice betraying her emotions.

"We assumed you knew that Kathryn was only a child of ten," Doc stated evenly. "She was the daughter of Festus and Abelia Haggin."

"Festus," Julie said as the familiarity of the name resurfaced in her mind from so long ago. "My Lonnie killed his daughter!"

"We don't know," Kitty said hastily. "The trial will determine exactly what happened inside the bank that day!"

Julie nodded as she pushed her plate away. "I'm sorry," she said casting her eyes downward. "But, I've suddenly seemed to have lost my appetite. If you'll both excuse me, I think, I'd like to go back to the hotel now."

"I'll walk with you," Doc replied quickly as Kitty nodded. "I've got to be going home. Ma Smalley is over watching Panacea for me until I get back."

"Alright," Julie said with a slight smile. "I'd like to come see your children later if Matt wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Kitty said getting to her feet to give her mentor a fierce hug. "I'd love to have you and Doc," she said looking in the older man's direction. "Come for supper tonight!"

"If there's nothing going on at the hospital, I'll be there," Doc said with a smile as Julie nodded.

"So will I," she said taking the older man's arm.

Kitty watched them walk across the street and enter the Dodge House before she started for home. It wasn't lost on her that Doc had cared deeply for Julie so many years ago and when she decided to take her grandson and leave, it had hurt him more than he ever let on. She just hoped, this time would be different.

"You going to be alright?" Doc asked when they got to Julie's room.

"I think so," she said squeezing his hand. "I just can't believe my grandson would do something like that. I really hope Festus doesn't hold it against me."

"Of course not," Doc said tugging on his ear. "Festus knows it's not your fault, Julie. He'd never hold it against you!"

"That's good," Julie said sadly nodding her head. "Please give him my deepest condolences."

"I will," Doc said pulling out his gold pocket watch. "I'll be back at six."

"That's fine," Julie replied with a quick nod. "I'll see you then," she said shutting the door as Doc headed toward the stairs.

"Getting a little cozy with that old coot, aren't you?"

Julie sighed as the shadowy figure emerged from a dark corner in her room. "I told you," she said turning around to look at the man dressed in a long black coat. "We're old friends!"

"That's fine," he said grabbing her wrist and roughly pulling her toward him. "As long as you play your part, no ones gonna get hurt! All I want is to get my brother out of that cell alive!"

"I already told you," Julie said grimacing as the man tightened his grip on her wrist. "I only know Judge Dillon's wife, not him personally."

"Don't matter," the man said snidely. "I only need her or them kids to make the judge see things my way, understand!"


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Doc and Matt were visiting on the front porch after supper while Kitty showed her mentor around the house. "Kitty," Julie said with a broad smile as she looked around her and Matt's house. "You've done really well."

"Thank you," Kitty said taking Panacea from her shoulder and passing her to the older woman.

"And this baby is just beautiful, isn't she, Doc?" Julie asked as the physician joined them in the foyer of the house. "My grandson was a beautiful baby. I still remember the day he was born."

"So do I," Doc said putting a hand on her back. "You were so brave. The way you faced down your son."

Julie smiled slightly before she looked at him. "As I recall, you were pretty brave yourself."

"I wasn't going to give him that baby," Doc said shaking his head as Julie nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. "That's why, I had to shoot him. It was the only way to save you and Tray."

"I'm just sorry it was all for naught," Doc stated as Julie smiled fondly and Kitty reached for Pan.

"Julie," Kitty said as the older woman's sleeve came up to reveal a large and dark bruise on her wrist. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"Oh," Julie said slightly embarrassed as she quickly pulled the sleeve back down. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to me," Doc said taking her hand and pushing the sleeve up again. "Did you fall?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"It looks like a hand print," Kitty interjected.

"No Doc," Julie said adamantly before pulling her hand away. "And it's not a hand print either! It's nothing really. You barely touch me and I bruise!"

Doc looked unconvinced as he swiped at his mustache in frustration. "You'd tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," she said gently smiling. "Please don't worry about me, Doc."

"Doc," Matt said with a slight nod of his head when the physician turned around.

"I'm going to join Matt outside," Doc said as Julie and Kitty nodded.

Matt stepped off the porch and crossed his arms as Doc joined him. "What are you thinking?"

"About?" Doc asked in confusion.

"Julie," Matt said meeting his eyes. "I've seen that type of injury before."

Newly wiggled the handle on the general store before moving down the boardwalk toward the hospital. Making his nightly rounds by himself, he did his best to stay in sight of the jail at all times. Not being able to use Festus as deputy meant that he'd have to rely on lesser qualified people like Burke and Sam and with an accused murder in the jail and a highly emotional trial set to start, he was unwilling to leave the jail vulnerable.

Stepping off the boardwalk to cross the street, his eyes caught some movement in the shadows of the alley but the Marshal pretended not to notice as he hugged the wall of the hospital and started to draw his gun.

"Evening, Newly," Robert said stepping out the front door of the hospital.

"Get back inside!" Newly yelled to late.

Gunfire suddenly reverberated off the buildings around them shattering the tranquil silence of the evening. The Marshal crouched as low as he could before returning fire. Robert held his arm as he slid down the wall beside him. The sound of heavy footsteps running down the alley made the Marshal holster his gun before turning back to the young physician.

"How bad you hurt?" Newly asked as Robert lifted his hand.

"Just creased my arm," Robert said watching as the Marshal wrapped a clean handkerchief around the flesh wound. "It'll bleed more than anything else."

By now, the street began to fill up with citizens curios about the gunshots as Burke pushed his way though the crowd.

"Did you get em, Newly!" he asked looking around as the Marshal helped Robert to his feet.

"No, I didn't!" he said in frustration as Burke continued.

"What'd they look like?"

"All I saw was a long black coat," Newly said as Doc and Matt suddenly pushed their way though the crowd.

"Where'd you two come from?" Robert asked when the older man peeled back the bloody handkerchief from his arm.

"We were outside talking when we heard the shots," Matt said taking in the scene. "What happened?"

"Not sure," Newly replied with a sigh. "I was making rounds and saw someone in the alley. I was just about to confront them..."

"When unfortunately, I walked into the middle of it," Robert said grimacing as Doc examined the wound on his arm.

"Doc?" Matt asked as the physician replaced the handkerchief with his own.

"It's just a flesh wound, Matt," Doc said with a nod. "I'll take care of it."

"Alright," Matt said before he looked at Newly. "I think you should have a talk with Julie Blane about who this mysterious person is."


	7. Chapter 7

"I really don't know who he is, Marshal," Julie said nervously pacing Kitty's living room. Stopping, she looked from Kitty to Newly before she continued quietly. "He rode the stage with me to Dodge and told me that if I didn't do what he asked, he'd kill as many people connected to this case as he could."

"What did he tell you to do?" Newly asked curiously as Julie then looked at Matt.

"He wanted me to try and persuade the Judge to not find his brother guilty, he wanted me to tell Matt that Lonnie was aggressive and that it definitely could have been his idea to rob the bank," Julie said nervously. "We didn't know about the murder..." she said trailing off sadly.

"Even if I don't find him guilty of murder, it doesn't mean, I wouldn't find him guilty of the bank robbery," Matt said as Julie nodded.

"He told me that as well," she said. "If you sentenced his brother to prison, he'd find a way to break Butch free during the transport," Julie replied as Doc and Robert walked in.

"Doc," Newly said with a nod aimed toward Robert who favored his left arm.

"He'll be alright," Doc said looking at the younger man beside him. "It was just a flesh wound, took a few stitches to close."

"That's good," Newly replied knowing what a help Robert was to the old physician, the last thing he wanted was to find out Robert couldn't continue as a doctor. "But, when I catch the shooter, I'll be charging him with attempted murder anyway," Newly said angrily.

"Ms. Julie has been telling us about the man she encountered on the stage," Matt said hooking his thumbs into the loops of his gun belt.

"The one that gave you that bruise?" Doc asked knowingly as Julie blushed before she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Doc," she said walking toward him. "I wasn't trying to lie to anyone. I just didn't know if this man would act on his threats and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Doc nodded as Julie stood directly in front of him. "Well," he said with a swipe of his mustache. "The question now is, what are we going to do about it?"

"I doubt he'll be bothering Ms. Julie anymore after the shooting in front of the hospital earlier," Newly said confidently as Doc tugged on his ear.

"Maybe," he said with an affectionate wink at Julie. "But, I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Neither am I," Kitty agreed. "She can stay here with us until that man is caught."

"Oh, Kitty," Julie said with a wan smile. "I couldn't impose on you and Matt. The trial starts in a few days, he doesn't need any distractions."

"Besides," Doc said putting his hands into his pockets and taking a quick breath before he spoke. "I have decided that she'll stay at my place."

Kitty looked absolutely shocked as Julie giggled. "That's quite scandalous Doc," Julie said breaking into a smile as she looked at Kitty's open mouthed expression. "Are you sure your reputation can handle it!"

"I don't care what the people in this town think," Doc said sternly. "I've got a spare room. Besides, I spend most of my time at the hospital anyway. Not to mention my office is as close to the jail as you can get."

"Sounds lovely," Julie said with a mischievous grin. "I'll go by the hotel and get my things."

"I'll go with you," Newly said concerned as Julie turned around.

"Thank you," she said taking the Marshals arm. "I could use the help.

"I'll tag along to," Robert said following Newly outside after he noticed the tension of the situation.

Kitty shut the door behind them before she spun around and put her hands on her hips. "Doc! Have you lost your mind?"

"Why?" he replied evenly meeting her eyes with the same intense stare that she gave him. "Because an almost seventy year old man is going to share his residence with an attractive woman his own age!"

"Kitty," Matt said with a slight grin to relieve the tension his wife felt. "Doc's right. Now it don't matter what we or anyone else thinks!"

"Thank you, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache in surprise. "If the people of this town want to make what I do out to be a scandalous affair, then I say let em!"

Julie put her carpet bag on the bed and looked around the spacious room for a moment before turning to look at Doc. "I really hate to put you out like this, Doc."

"Now, let's get one thing straight," he said adamantly before giving her a smile. "You're not putting me out! If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have invited you."

"Thank you," Julie said putting a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How about, I make some coffee while you unpack and get settled," Doc said clearing his throat as Julie nodded.

"That would be wonderful," Julie said with a broad smile. "I'd love some."

The morning of the trial dawned overcast and dreary as the participants gathered in the courtroom that had belonged to Judge Brooker for so many years.

Matt used his gavel to bring the court room to order as rain beat down upon the roof of the building. The special prosecutor, Jonathan Stafford appointed by the Governors office sat at a desk directly in front of him but slightly to the left while Althea Brooker sat directly across from him with the accused whom they now knew as Butch Gatlin. His brother, Bart was still at large which only added to the tension in the courtroom.

Matt sighed as he looked out into the gallery. Kitty sat by Festus while Doc flanked Abelia. Both looked as though they hadn't had a good nights sleep in days and Matt shuddered at the thought of putting them or Galin though this trial but he also knew, there was no other choice.

Butch had rejected the opportunity to enter a plea, conveniently on the advice of his attorney.

Clearing his throat, Judge Dillion nodded toward the prosecution. "Mr. Stafford, you may deliver your opening remarks."


	8. Chapter 8

"From my point of view," Newly said with a nod aimed toward the defense table. "His partner Tray was the biggest threat to the citizens of Dodge that day. That's why, when I saw deputy Haggen freeze, I fired on Blane and took him out first."

"And then Gatlin surrendered?" Stafford asked as Newly nodded. "No further questions, your honor."

Matt looked at Althea as the woman stood up with a sheet of paper and held it out to the Marshal. "This is your statement, Marshal?"

"Yes," Newly said taking the paper. "Butch Gatlin confessed to the bank robbery, but he told me, he didn't have a hand in the murder of Kathryn Haggen."

"And that's what your statement says?" Althea asked as Newly nodded affirmatively.

Matt's eyes fell on the gallery as the audience watched the female attorney while she continued her line of questions. "Did my client say that he tried to stop his partner?"

"Yes," Newly replied uneasily. "He said, Blane didn't listen to him."

"Thank you," Althea said looking at Matt. "No further questions, your honor."

"Mr. Stafford," Matt said turning to the prosecutor. "Call your next witness."

"I call Doctor Adams to the stand, your honor," the prosecutor said looking over at the gallery as Doc stood up.

Moving slowly to the front of the courtroom, Doc placed his right hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth before taking a seat in the witness chair.

"Doctor Adams," Stafford said picking up his notes. "It's my understanding that you examined the body of Kathryn Haggen and extracted the bullet that killed her."

"I did," Doc replied quietly before tugging nervously on his ear.

"Your honor," Stafford said putting out his hand. "This is the bullet Doctor Adams turned in as evidence."

"Correct," Matt replied with a nod.

"Doctor Adams," Stafford said showing Doc the bullet. "Earlier, Marshal O'Brien testified as to the caliber of the bullet. Please tell the jury about the child's injuries."

"Injuries?" Doc said narrowing his eyes. "I don't quite know what your referring to."

"How did the child die, Doctor? Surely you can tell us how it happened!"

"Of course, I can," Doc replied curtly as his eyes fell on Festus and Abelia. "And, I would if I thought it had any baring on this case but I don't believe it does. I won't sit here and tell you every gory detail just to satisfy some morbid curiosity."

"It's hardly morbid curiosity, Doctor," Stafford said evenly. "I'm trying to establish whether or not the child suffered as a result of the shooting to show that Mr. Gatlin has little to no remorse for his actions or those of his partner! Now, kindly answer the questions!" Stafford said angrily before he continued. "Did the child suffer before she died?"

Doc shifted uncomfortably in the chair and then with a heavy heart, he nodded slowly. "I believe she did," he said quietly while doing his best not to hear the sob of anguish coming from Abelia.

"According to your report, the bullet entered the child from a downward projection," Stafford said reading his notes. "Which means, that the gunman was much taller than the victim. With that information, is it your opinion that either of the gunman could have been the shooter?"

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "It's definitely possible that either one could have shot her based on the projection of the bullet."

"Thank you," Stafford said looking at Matt. "No further questions, your honor."

Ms. Brooker," Matt said as Althea stood up.

"Doctor Adams," Althea said with a slight smile. "Based on your examination of the child, you can't really tell with one hundred percent accuracy, who really shot her, can you?"

"No," Doc said evenly. "I can't."

"Thank you, Doctor," Althea said with a nod aimed at the Judge. "No further questions, your honor."

As Doc stepped down, Matt took a deep breath before looking at the prosecutor. "Any further witnesses Mr. Stafford?"

"Prosecution rests, your honor," Stafford said as Matt nodded before turning back to Althea.

"Ms. Brooker," Matt said as Althea looked up. "Do you have any witnesses to call?"

"No, you honor," she said looking up from her notes.

"Alright," Matt said looking over both tables. "We'll take a short recess before I render my verdict."

"Thank you, your honor," Stafford and Althea said as the courtroom was adjourned.

Matt stood up to leave when a movement from a row in the gallery caught his eye. Turning around, the Judge watched as Fetus, in his anger, rushed the defendant's table with his gun drawn.

"No!" Robert yelled as Newly moved quickly to disarm the hill man.

Festus fought the Marshal as he tried to wrestle the gun away from him.

Coming together, they tussled until, Newly pinned the deputy's arms at his side. "I want ta kill him!"

"Festus, listen to me!" Newly said once the deputy stopped struggling. "You can't! You have to let the law take care of it!"

"But, where was the law when my daughter needed it!" he yelled as Newly's face fell in sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt looked up from his desk and smiled when Kitty walked into his office with a basket of food and put it on the table in the center of the room. "What's this?" he asked getting up from his seat when his wife opened the basket.

"I know you haven't had a lot to eat today so I brought us some lunch."

"Us?" Matt replied putting a hand on her back when she handed him a plate of fried chicken. "How's Festus?" he asked gently.

"Doc and Robert are keeping him and Abelia busy in Doc's office while they wait for your verdict."

"I hated to put them though this," Matt angrily said as Kitty nodded.

"I know," she said handing him a cup of coffee. "We can all sympathize with them Matt but we'll never truly know their pain."

"I know, Kitty," Matt said shaking his head. "I wish things were different but there not. I can only rule within the law. I'd love to follow my feelings and sentence Gatlin accordingly but I can't."

"I understand, Matt," Kitty said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just hope Festus can understand," Matt replied quietly.

Festus paced the length of Doc's office and back again before the physician handed him a cup of hot coffee.

"Here," he said as Festus took the cup and gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks, Doc," he said gently sipping the black liquid.

Robert stepped out of Doc's bedroom and met the hill man's eyes. "Ma wants you, Pa," he said with a nod toward Doc's room.

Watching him go, Doc sighed before he looked at Robert. "I know they're hurting," Doc said evenly. "And I can't help them."

"Of course you can't," Robert replied shaking his head. "No ones found the cure for a broken heart, Doc."

Festus smiled the moment he stepped into Doc's bedroom. Quietly watching his wife feeding their youngest daughter from the door before Abelia noticed him standing there.

"Festus," she said patting the bed beside her.

The hill man took a seat next to her and smiled when Abby drained the bottle. "She shore likes ta eat, don't she?"

Abelia nodded before she put the baby on her shoulder. "I've been thinking," she said patting the baby's back gently. "I think after the trial is over that maybe we should think about leaving Dodge."

"Leave?" Festus asked in disbelief as Abelia nodded.

"It wouldn't be forever," Abelia said looking into his eyes reassuringly. "Just for a bit? That's all I ask."

Festus nodded as his wife turned her attention back to their youngest child. He knew Abelia had been though a lot recently and like himself, she was from the hill country and that's where hill folk went when they need to get away. "I guess we could send a letter to my cousin Mayblossom. She'll have a place fer us."

"Thank you," Abelia said hugging the baby to her chest.

The moment everyone had anxiously waited for had arrived. Matt rapped his gavel twice to bring the courtroom to order after everyone was seated. And then, all eyes were trained on him as he asked the jury to render their verdict. Predictably, the jury found Gatlin not guilty of Kathryn's death but guilty of robbing the bank instead.

Matt nodded to each one as he thanked them for their service and then he sighed before looked across the room and into the gallery. Aiming his gaze at one couple in particular, he spoke. "I can't in good conscience find Butch Gatlin guilty of murder when their isn't enough physical evidence to indicate that he should be held accountable."

Turning his gaze to the defendants table, Althea stood along with her client as Matt looked down at his notes. "The sentence for robbing the bank is the most I can impose and the maximum amount for that is twenty years of hard labor!"

Althea smiled triumphantly as Gatlin took a deep breath after realizing he was no longer facing a death sentence.

The gallery erupted into angry comments and yells for justice as Matt rapped his gavel angrily. "Court is adjourned!" he said once Newly lead the Gatlin out of the small courtroom.

"I tell ya, Festus," Burke said leaning over the hill man's shoulder. "I think Dillion's gone soft, don't you?"

Festus ignored the comment as he quickly ushered his wife away from the crowd with Robert and Doc's help.

"When's he gonna learn to keep his mouth shut," Doc said angrily once they were outside the courthouse.

"I ain't worried bout what Burke said," Festus replied with a mournful sigh before clutching Abelia's hand. "Bee and me, we just want ta go home."

"Good idea," Robert said with a nod. "I'll take you."

"No," Festus said looking at Abelia. "Yer ma and me, we'll be alright."

"Besides," Abelia said with a slight smile. "You've both spent to much time away from the hospital as it is."

Robert shrugged his shoulders before he looked at Doc. "I guess we could check in with Vera at the clinic."

"Alright," Doc said before turning around as Julie called his name from behind him.

"I'm glad I caught up to you," she said with a smile aimed toward Festus and Abelia. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry," Festus said looking at Abelia. "It ain't yer fault, Miss Julie."

"Thank you," Julie said as Abelia smiled amicably. "I just wish, I could have stopped him."

"I know," Abelia said as Festus lead her down the boardwalk.

"I suppose you'll be headed back to San Francisco now," Doc said as Robert followed his parents.

"Maybe," Julie said taking his arm.

"Maybe?" Doc asked meeting her eyes. "You mean, you're not going?"

"Doc, you were so kind to put me up. I feel like, I've taken advantage of you long enough," Julie replied quietly. "But, the truth is, I don't know where I'm going to go! Tray wiped out everything I had."

"Then stay here," Doc said with a broad smile. "You can stay at my place for as long as you want!"

"I can't!" Julie said with a slight laugh. "I'm quite certain we've made tongues wag long enough since I came here. Just think about what people would say if they knew I was moving in!"

"I suppose you're right," Doc replied sadly. "When will you leave?"

"This afternoon," Julie said squeezing his hand. "You've been awfully good to me, Doc."

"It wasn't hard," Doc replied as he looked at her and his face softened with emotion. "Not hard at all!"

"Doc," Robert said as he turned around from the supply closet.

"Hmm," the older man replied before looking over at him from where he stood just outside the door.

"I said, do we have any more carbolic acid?"

"I think there's a case in the clinic," Doc said with a quick nod. "I'll get it."

Robert shook his head as he watched his mentor head down the hallway and stop when he got to the vestibule of the hospital.

Doc stood still and watched as Julie handed the driver of the stage her carpet bag. Dressed in traveling clothes didn't make her look any less appealing and for a moment, his breathe caught in his throat when she stopped and glanced in the direction of the hospital.

"You're in love with her, aren't you, Doc?" Robert said stopping just behind him.

"I've kept my distance, wanting to be respectful, but the more I look at her..." He trailed off wistfully with a sigh.

"Then, I think you should go after her, tell her how you feel," Robert said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too late," Doc said watching as Julie climbed into the stage coach. "I'm just an old fool."

*Things have finally started getting back to normal here!*


	10. Chapter 10

Robert looked from Doc to the stage coach outside before putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Correction," he said with determination as he stared into his mentor's eyes. "You will be an old fool if you don't stop her!"

"You're right," Doc said reaching for the door as the driver of the stage climbed onto his seat.

"Hold it!" Doc yelled racing toward the stage. The driver tipped his hat back as the physician looked up at him. "I have to talk to one of your passengers."

"You better make it quick, Doc," he said harshly. "I got a schedule to keep!"

"Yes, yes," Doc said going for the door. "This will only take a minute."

Julie sat forward when Doc peered into the darkened coach before meeting her intense gaze. "Doc," she said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said putting out his hand. "I just have something to say and I hope you'll hear me out."

"Well, of course I will," she replied taking his hand. Helping her out of the coach, he then lead her toward the front of the hospital where Robert had made it a point to suddenly become scarce.

"Julie," Doc said taking a deep breath once they were inside the front door. "I made a terrible mistake the last time you were here!"

"You did?" Julie asked in confusion as the physician continued.

"Yes," Doc replied taking her hands in his. "I let you leave but I'll be damned, if I'm going to be an old fool and let you go again! I want you to stay here in Dodge with me. Please say... you'll stay!"

"Doc," Julie said with a wan smile. "We talked about this already and it just wouldn't be proper. You've got your reputation to think about!"

"I am thinking about that," Doc said squeezing her hand. "That's why, I'm asking, not for you to stay here with me but if you'll stay here with me, as my wife!"

"Oh, Galin," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Will you marry me, Julie Blane?" Doc asked, meeting her with open arms.

"Oh, yes," Julie said, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes, I will!"

The kiss they shared was long and loving, erasing the hurt and loneliness of the past and making a commitment to the future.

Kitty looked up from her sewing when Matt put the book down that he had been reading and got up to pace the floor in agitation.

"Matt," Kitty said, the exasperation in her voice evident. "It wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself!"

Matt opened his mouth to reply but a knock on the door silenced any reply he may have made.

"I don't know who'd be at our door this time of night," Kitty said starting to get up before Matt waved her back down.

"I'll get it," he said with a frustrated sigh before leaving the room to answer the door. "Maybe it's Doc!"

Doc put a finger to his lips to silence Julie's giggle as Matt opened the door. "Doc," he said looking from the physician to the blushed woman beside him. "Anything wrong?"

"Wrong?" Doc said shaking his head before he looked at Julie. "No, Matt! By golly, everything's right!"

"Doc, Julie," Kitty said coming up behind her husband. "What's going on? Where have you two been?"

"We've been ridding around the countryside together, why?" Doc asked looking from Matt's frustrated expression to Kitty's confused look. "What's happened?"

"Festus and Abelia left town," Matt said stepping aside to let them inside.

"Left town?" Doc replied following Kitty into the parlor. "When, why?"

"They told us, it was to get back to where they came from," Kitty said crossing her arms as Matt nodded.

"Festus said, Abelia just needed time away to heal as he put it," Matt said looking from the physician to Julie. "So, where have you two been! Don't you know everyone was worried about you. I almost sent Newly out to look for you!"

"Yes," Kitty said just as concerned as Matt felt. "Robert told us, you took Julie off the stage, Doc. Afterward, no one knew where you'd gone!"

"Well," Doc said, his anger rising. "I'm not a child you two! I don't have anyone to answer to! And if I want to take a lady for a ride, then that's my business!"

"Galin," Julie said putting a hand on his arm. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kitty as Doc smiled at woman.

"I wanted you two to be the first to hear our news," Doc said wrapping an arm around Julie and drawing her closer to him. "I asked, Julie to be my wife!"

Julie smiled as Kitty and Matt exchanged a glance. "I said, yes!"

"I don't know what to say," Kitty said meeting the older man's eyes. "I'm really happy for you."

"So am I," Matt said taking Doc's hand. "I can't believe this!"

"Of course, we'll need a judge to officiate it," Doc said as Matt nodded.

"Just tell me when," Matt replied as Doc's face fell.

"Well, I kinda wanted to do it right away but with Festus and Abelia leaving town, it just isn't going to be the same without em," he said as Kitty nodded.

"Abelia did tell me it wouldn't be forever," she said looking at Matt. "Isn't that what Festus told you?"

"Yeah, he sure did," Matt said thoughtfully. "But of course, no one but them can decided exactly how long they'll be away!"

Marianne moved the iron skillet of fried chicken off the stove before fixing a plate for herself and Robert.

"The school offered me a teaching job," she said taking a seat across from her brother.

"That's great," Robert replied as he started in on his dinner. "Did you accept it?"

"Yes," Marianne said brushing back her blonde hair. "What else have I got to do?"

Robert smirked. "There's always marriage!"

"Honestly," she said flashing him an angry look. "Ma and Pa would have a fit! Besides, there's no one I'd even think about courting here!"

"I don't know about that," Robert said with a wink. "I've seen the way Cory Willard looks at you!"

"He ain't nothing but a farm hand," Marianne said quietly. "If I was interested in someone, it'd at least be a boy that had a good job and lived in town!"

"Well," Robert said clearing away his plate. "You're not which is a good thing right now."

"I suppose so," Marianne sighed.

"I'm going to the hospital tonight," Robert said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know when Johnny will be back so keep that door locked, will you?"

"Yes, big brother," Marianne replied before rolling her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

*Its been a rough couple of months for me but hopefully the worst is over and I can finally resume posting on a regular basis! Thanks to everyone for their patience!*

Abelia placed a freshly baked blue berry pie in the middle of the large wooden table that served as they're dinning table. "It was awfully nice of May Blossoms to let us use your ma and pa's old house, Festus," she said swatting his hand away from the warm pie. "That's for after super!"

Festus gave his wife a look before he looked around at the old wooden home that he'd been born in. "It saw better days," he mumbled. "But me and Feeder, we done got it fixed up a bit."

"Sure did," Abelia said looking around. "The last couple of months here have been real nice."

"Ya seemed a might more happier here," he stated observantly.

"Maybe, I have been," Abelia said with a smile. "But, I know you're ready to go back to Dodge."

"Just thinking bout my job, Bee," Festus said thoughtfully. "And Matthew, he'll have ta be leavin soon on the circuit."

"I know," Abelia replied with a wan smile. "And then you'll be going with him."

Marianne tucked the mail that she'd retrieved from the post office after school into the crock of her arm as she walked home. Passing by the stable, she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and gasped when Cory Willard pulled her into an empty stall.

"Cory!" Marianne exclaimed pushing him away as she went to her knees. "You made me drop all my mail!"

"Don't worry bout it," he said pulling the sixteen year old girl to her feet. "You ain't given me an answer bout us courtin!"

"I already told you," Marianne replied hotly. "I'm not interested in courting you!"

"There's someone else then, isn't there?" Cory asked when Marianne bent down to pick up the scattered pieces of mail.

"No, Cory! I'm not interested in anyone right now!"

"I don't believe you!" Cory said angrily grabbing Marianne's arm. "Tell me who he is?"

"Let go of me!" Marianne said pulling away from Cory's firm grasp.

Louie Pheeters sat up and looked around. The commotion from the two arguing roused him from the spot in the freshly laid hay that he'd chosen to nap in. Getting slowly to his feet, the old man watched as the boy roughly pulled Festus and Abelia's daughter toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Marianne yelled as Louie stepped out of the shadows. "Let go of me, Cory!"

"You heard the lady!" Louie said stepping in front of the pair.

"Shut up! Old man!" Cory said shoving Louie out of the way.

Louie took a step back but lost his balance as he did so and fell backwards against a pile of hay.

"Mr. Louie!" Marianne yelled as Cory pulled her out the door.

Robert sighed as he and Newly walked down the boardwalk together. Newly was trying to explain his frustrations about not having Festus in town when Robert stopped and crossed his arms.

"Newly, I wish, I could tell you when they were going to come back but I don't know myself," Robert said evenly. "I've sent messages but they've never been answered."

"Just keep me informed if you hear from him, won't you?" Newly asked as Robert nodded before following the Marshal toward the stable. "I've got Sherif's wiring me daily about the Judges schedule and I can't tell them anything!"

"I know," Robert said stepping though the door of the stable next to Newly.

The Marshal shook his head at the site of Louie resting in the hay practically at their feet. "Look at him!" Newly said with a wink aimed toward Robert. "Not a care in the world!"

Robert's trained physician eyes narrowed as he noticed the ashen hue of Louie's face. Bending down, the physician nudged the older man gently. "Louie," Robert said as Newly bent down beside him.

"He ain't sleeping?" Newly asked as he watched Robert check Louie's pulse before running his hands over the older man's body. "What's wrong with him? I don't see no wound."

"That's because," Robert said pulling a bloody hand from under Louie's back. "The wound is in his back! It feels like he might have landed on a pitch fork!"

"Accidentally?" Newly questioned as he met Roberts eyes.

"I don't think so," the physician said looking around. "We need to get him to the hospital. He's losing a lot of blood but we're going to need a wagon."

"I'll get a clean blanket," Newly replied before heading into an empty stall where a fresh blanket hung over a divider.

Robert checked Louie's pulse again and shook his head. "Hurry, Newly, he's fading fast!"

"I got a blanket," Newly said absently as his attention turned to the letters scattered on the floor of the stall. "What's all this..."

"What is it?" Robert asked as Newly returned with the blanket.

"Take a look," Newly said handing the letters to Robert.

"This is today's mail," Robert said flipping though the letters before looking up at the Marshal. "I asked, Marianne if she would get the mail before coming home today!"

Newly nodded as he bent down to help Robert move Louie. "After we get him settled, I'll ride out to your house and check on her."

"Thank you," Robert replied worriedly before gently lifting the unconscious older man into the back of the wagon. "I just hope she's alright!"


	12. Chapter 12

Robert alerted Doc as soon as he brought Louie into the hospital and together the two physicians currently had the older man in surgery.

"I found another one," Doc mumbled before he began the daunting task of trying to fix the bleeder in Louie's chest.

"That pitch fork really did some damage, Doc," Robert said meeting the older physician's eyes.

"I'm not willing to give up just yet," Doc replied quickly knowing what Robert was thinking. The amount of damage to Louie's internal organs was devastating and Doc may have been willing to let anyone else go but this was Louie. "I can't get this one to stop!" he suddenly announced in frustration.

"Let me try," Robert said taking Doc's place.

Matt paced nervously in the foyer of the hospital while he waited for Newly's return. Kitty and Julie chatted quietly just beyond in the next room. The stress of the situation was almost palpable as the ex-Marshal took a step back when his replacement suddenly rushed though the door of the hospital.

"She wasn't there!" Newly said breathlessly. "I got back as fast as I could."

"Alright," Matt replied thoughtfully. "Ask around and see if anyone's seen her. I'm going to wait for Doc and Robert to finish working on Louie, maybe he can tell us what happened."

"Louie isn't going to tell anyone what happened, Matt." The latter whirled around at the cryptic way Doc spoke behind him. "I'm sorry...I lost him," he said apologetically.

The skin around Matt's eyes softened as he took in Doc's expression of quilt and remorse. "It's not your fault, Doc," he said warmly as the old physician wiped at his eyes.

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said sadly wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Louie knows, you did everything you could for him."

"Impaled on a pitch fork," Doc stated both emotionally and angrily at the same time. "No on should die like that!"

"You're right about that, Galen," Julie said taking his hands in hers. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Doc said patting her hand. "There's not a thing anyone can do."

"But there is one thing, Doc," Newly said with a slight nod. "I can find the man who did this!"

"Where are you taking me?" Marianne demanded when Cory finally stopped his horse after several hours of riding.

"You'll see," he said tightening his grip around her waist. "We'll be there by morning!"

Newly just finished unsaddling his horse in the stable and was about to head over to his office when Robert and Matt walked in.

"What did you find out?" Matt asked as Newly sighed.

"Not much," he said looking slightly disappointed. "One of the kids from school told me they saw Marianne and Cory Willard ridding out of town."

"Cory?" Robert asked in surprise. "He's been a little smitten with Marianne!"

"Sounds like it," Newly said with a slight nod. "I rode out to the Willard place. His parents told me they haven't seen him in the last few weeks and when he was home last, he talked about marrying a girl in town!"

"Marrying?" Robert said angrily. "Marianne didn't tell me anything about marriage!"

"What did she say?" Matt asked curiously.

"Only that he'd made his intentions known to her and she wasn't interested," Robert replied looking from Matt to Newly. "You're going after them, right?"

"Of course, I am! I came back for supplies and a fresh horse."

"Good," Robert stated quickly. "That gives me time to get ready! I'm going with you!"

"Now, wait a minute," Matt said putting a hand up to stop Robert from leaving. "The last time you got into a fight with someone, you almost died. Do you really think it's a good idea to put yourself in that situation again?"

"I agree with Matt," Newly said looking at Robert. "But, I could use your help in other ways."

"How?" Robert asked knowing he was defeated.

"Since we can't seem to get word about what's happened here, I think it would be a better idea for you to go out to where your Pa and Abelia are staying and being them back."

Matt nodded as Robert took a moment think the situation though. "I guess you're right but I still think you should have some help! One man is already dead! Intentionally or not, you're after a murderer who happens to have my sister!"

"That's why, I've decided to go along with Newly," Matt said with a clinched jaw. "There's nothing in the law that says you can't deputize a judge!"

Doc watched from the door way of the hospital as Percy Crump took away Louie Pheeters body to prepare it for burial. Always known as the town drunk, Doc knew in fact that he was much more than that. Louie was a highly educated man, which only a select few were privy to. Among his small circle of friends, he was the first one to die.

"Doc," Kitty said coming up behind him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Doc snapped before walking away.

Kitty sighed as Julie shook her head sadly. "He'll be alright," she said as Kitty nodded. "He just needs time to grieve."


	13. Chapter 13

Doc was thankful Kitty or Julie didn't follow him into the office that he shared with Robert. Sitting down at his desk, he opened the bottom drawer and took out a bottle of expensive whisky. The bottle was only missing a fourth of the amber liquid as he poured himself a full shot. Raising the glass to his lips, Doc downed it in one gulp. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as the warmth of the drink worked its way down to his empty stomach and made him forget that days events.

"I really wish you'd let me go," Jonathan said leaning against the door of Robert's bedroom. "You may be needed here! I can find Ma and Pa and bring them back just as easily as you could!"

"I'm sure you could," Robert replied with a sigh. "But, I really don't think it's necessary to send you. There's nothing going on here that Doc can't handle. Mr. Louie's funeral won't take place until Matt, Newly and Marianne are home."

"That's up to you," Jonathan said with a shrug. "If you change your mind..."

"I'll know where to find you," Robert replied with a half smile as he headed for the door. "Thanks anyway little brother but I'm going to stop by the hospital and get my bag before heading out."

"Alright," Jonathan said following him outside. "I'll saddle up your horse and buggy."

"Thank you," Robert replied with a slight nod. "Meet me over at the hospital."

Vera watched from the doorway of the clinic when she heard the front doors of the hospital open and Robert stepped inside.

"Anything going on?" he asked when she greeted him.

Vera shook her head no before she answered. "Nothing at all."

"Where's everyone at?" Robert asked looking around. "Is Doc, Julie and Kitty still here?"

"No," she said with a worriedly glance upstairs. "Julie and Kitty left together but they told me that Doc went to his office. I got the feeling, he wanted to be left alone so I haven't bothered him."

Roberts brow furrowed as he took a deep sigh. "I think losing Louie hit him pretty hard," he said the concern in his voice evident. "I'll check on him before I head out. I've got to find my parents and inform them about what's been going on around here."

"I know," Vera said quietly. "Newly told me before he and Matt left."

Marianne was so exhausted by the time Cory finally stopped the horse several hours later, that she found it extremely hard to even climb down off the beast.

"Well," he said flashing her a broad smile. "What do you think?"

Marianne look beyond her abductor at the shack behind him and cringed. "What do I think about what?"

"The house," Cory said turning his back on her to admire the shack. "I built it for us!"

Marianne sized the opportunity to grab the reins of the horse and pull herself up into it. But, Cory was fast enough to turn around and grab her leg as the horse glopped away.

Pulling her off the horse, Marianne landed on her back atop the hard gravel road, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"Don't ever do that again!" Cory yelled irately before reaching down and taking a hold of her arms and hauling her to her feet. "This is our home and you'll soon be my wife! Best get used to it!"

"Why are you doing this?" Marianne cried after he pushed her though the front door of the tiny shack. "I don't want to marry you! I've never wanted to marry you!"

"Maybe not now," Cory said lighting a lamp before turning around and slowly approaching her. "But, you'll change your mind when you see what kind of man I really am!"

Marianne, frightened, backed up until she was pinned against a wall of the shack. "Then you'll accept me and our children," he said cupping her face with his hands. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you give me a reason to, understand?"

Marianne nodded slowly as Cory relaxed his hands before running them though her blonde hair. "I just want us to be happy," he said quietly. "I love you, Marianne Haggen! There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you and what's mine!"

Robert went to the door that was his and Doc's office but when he tried to open it, he found it locked. "Doc," Robert said lightly wrapping on the door.

"Go away," a slurred voice responded. "I don't want to be bothered!"

"I need my bag," Robert said sternly. "I'm going after Pa!"

Doc gently pushed the almost empty bottle of whisky aside as he looked around the room. Robert's medical bag rested on the cot he used when he stayed over night at the hospital.

"I'll get it for you," Doc mumbled before sliding to the edge of his seat.

A resounding thump from inside the room quickly made Robert realize, he needed to get in there. "Doc! Open the door!" When he got no answer, he irritably kicked it open, splintering the frame.

Robert found his mentor and friend splayed out on his back. He was unconscious with a large gash on the side of his head that continually oozed blood. The strong odor of alcohol filled his nostrils as he went to his knees.

"What happened?" Vera asked stopping at the door way.

"Old fool went and got himself drunk," Robert said pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket. "When he passed out, he hit his head on the edge of the desk."

"Can I help?" Vera asked watching Robert trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Yes," he said looking up. "I'll need a basin for water, alcohol and a suture kit!"

"I'll get them, Doctor," she said as Robert's attention returned to his friend.

"You really did it this time, Doc," he said getting to his feet. Taking the unconscious man by the shoulders, he dragged him over to his cot and gently eased his torso onto it before picking up his feet.

Pulling out his pocket watch, Robert checked Doc's pulse while he waited for Vera to return. Though it was slightly accelerated, the steady rhythm assured him that the older man wasn't in any immediate danger.

"How is he?" Vera asked as she set the items Robert had asked for on the bedside table.

"He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up," Robert replied cleaning the gash on Doc's head before putting a couple of stitches in it to close it. Afterward, Robert dropped the instruments into the basin of alcohol. "I need you to find my brother Jonathan," he said looking at Vera while he checked Doc's pulse again. "Tell him, I can't leave. I guess, he'll have to go after Ma and Pa."

"Alright," Vera said looking concerned. "Should I ask Ms. Julie and Kitty to come here?"

"Yes," Robert replied with a quick nod. "But, I'm going to get him cleaned up and into some pajamas before they get her. I don't want them seeing him like this."


	14. Chapter 14

"I just want you to go straight there," Robert admonished before he handed his younger brother a letter. "And, I expect a wire from the nearest town to let me know you got there safe, understand!"

"Yes, sir," Jonathan said giving his older brother a roll of his eyes. "Your worse than Pa!"

"I hardly think so," Robert retorted. "Just do like I said, okay?"

"Don't worry," Jonathan said as he galloped away from the hospital.

Robert could only watch him go and worry that he didn't run into any trouble along the way.

"Worried?" Vera asked when Robert returned to Doc's side.

Ringing out a damp cloth, he placed it on the older man's head before he responded. "About him?" he asked shaking his head no. "Doc'll be alright. It's just a slight concussion, the hang over will probably be worse."

"My god," Julie said stepping into the office with Kitty just behind her. "What happened?"

Robert stood up from Doc's side as Julie took his place. "It seems that Louie's death hit him a little harder than I thought."

"He looks terrible," Julie said looking up at the young physician. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be okay once he sobers up," Robert replied with a sigh as Julie looked relieved.

"You can go if you have something to do, Doctor," she said taking Doc's hand in hers. "I'll stay with him."

"Alright," Robert said looking from Julie to Kitty. "You just let me know when he starts to come around."

"I will," she said with a nod. "It's alright if you want to go to Kitty. I'll be here."

"I'll bring something back for you to eat later," Kitty said as Julie smiled.

"That'd be awfully nice of you, Kitty," she replied looking down at Doc. "I wish he would have confided in me before he pulled something like this!"

"So do I," Kitty said quietly.

The next morning, Marianne awoke alone in the shack. Glancing around, she threw back the blanket of the bed. Grimacing in pain as she stood up, she turned around and look down upon the sheet and the scarlet stain.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the previous night. She had tried to fight him off but he was to strong for her and before she knew it, he had penetrated her, breaking the barrier that held her innocence.

She turned away quickly from the bed when a wave of nausea assailed her. Glancing out the only window, she didn't see Cory any where but neither did she see the horse that they had rode in on.

She found a basin of water and cleaned up before considering an escape plan. Since she had really no idea where she was or when Cory might be back, she figured that if she was going to try and make a run for it, now would be the best time.

Hesitantly, she opened the front door and stepped outside into the sun light to looked around. The only thing she saw was acres of barren fields. No barns or sheds of any sort, just the shack in the middle of an open field and a gravel road that looked as though, it was hardly traveled.

Upon hearing a rider in the distance, she put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun light.

Realizing it was Cory on horse back and some one else in a buggy, she quickly slipped back into the shack and waited.

A few moments passed before Cory bounded though the door with a nicely dressed man carrying a bible.

"Preacher," Cory said taking Marianne's arm. "This is my girl, Marianne."

"Nice to meet you," he said tipping his hat before he looked around the room. "Shall we have the ceremony in here or outside?"

"Ceremony?" Marianne said pulling away from Cory. "I'm not marrying him!"

"I understand your hesitation young lady," the Preacher said with a nod toward Cory. "Mr. Willard explained it all to me! Now, isn't it far better to go though with the wedding now rather than have to be forced to do one later when your in the family way?"

"What's he talking about?" Marianne said looking at Cory. "What did you tell him!"

"Nothing but the truth," Cory said taking her hand. "We spent last night together! Now c'mon, lets get this over with!"

"It's really for your own good," the Preacher said with a slight smile.

"We spent the night together because he forced me to come with him, not because I wanted to," Marianne implored. "Don't you see! I'm being held against my will!"

The Preacher opened his bible and took out a sheet of paper, handing it to Cory, he said. "All I need is for you to recite the vows and sign the necessary document and it'll be done, young man."

Newly slid down off his horse and slowly walked the path he and Matt had taken since leaving Dodge. Following the tracks of a horse was always difficult but they had sheer luck on their side. Cory Willard's horse had double riders which made the tracks sink into the dirt deeper than they should be. Newly's trained eyes were able to pick up the tracks quickly and luckily they'll keep the trail if the weather holds out and nothing washes them away.

"I sure wish Festus was here," Newly said kneeling. "He's so much better at looking for these tracks than I am."

"You're doing fine," Matt said with a nod in the direction they'd been going since morning. "It looks like they're headed toward Spearville."

"That'd be my guess to," Newly said climbing back up onto his horse.

"Alright," Matt said spurring his horse forward. "Lets see what we can find out when we get into the town."

Jonathan stopped long enough over night to get a few hours of sleep before continuing on into the hill country. Festus often talked of his boyhood home, his twin brother and where they grew up at. Finding his parents wouldn't be easy but he felt pretty confident about where he was going that if he ran into anyone, they'd be able to tell him where the Haggen's lived. Stopping by a stream, he slid off his horse to refill his canteen before continuing on.

"I wouldn't do that Mister!" a voice from behind him said as Jonathan whirled around. "Us Dooley's don't like strangers helping themselves to our water. Unlessen yer gonna pay for it!"

Jonathan had to smile at the way the man spoke. "You sound just like my Pa!" he said. "Name's Jonathan Haggen and I'm looking for my Pa, Festus Haggen. You wouldn't happen to know where I'd find him, do you?"

"Haggen!" the man said raising his shot gun. "You mean to tell me a Haggen is trying ta steal our water!"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to steal it Mister," Jonathan said putting the canteen away. "I just didn't know it was a private stream."

"You sure, you're a Haggen?" the man asked as Jonathan nodded.

"As sure as I am bout anything, why?"

"You come with me then," he said disarming Jonathan of his pistol. "My brother's are gonna want to meet you!"

"Hey," Jonathan said angrily when the man nudged him with his rifle. "What's the big deal!"


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Robert was surprised at the hospital when Vera brought him a tray from Delmonico's for breakfast. "How's Doc?" he asked finishing a piece of toast.

"He's in good hands," Vera said when she noticed the worried look on Robert's face. "I wouldn't worry about him."

"Doc's not who I'm really worried about. It's Jonathan," Robert said with a stretch. "I just don't want anyone else in my family getting into trouble. We've all been though enough!"

"Well," Vera said shyly before handing him a chart. "Maybe, I can give you something else to worry about instead."

"You mean, besides Doc," Robert smirked looking over the chart. "Well, this is interesting."

"How so?" Vera asked curiously.

"First time pregnancy after not being able to conceive in three years of marriage," Robert said handing her back the chart before crossing his arms. "It almost mirrors your situation, Vera. Who's chart is this?"

Vera blushed slightly as she tucked the chart under her arm. "It's my chart."

Robert grinned as he sat up straighter in his chair. "Are you sure, I mean, really sure?"

"As sure as I can be," Vera said quietly. "Doc confirmed it and everything's been normal since I had that infection."

"I remember," Robert said with a smile. "We were lucky. I thought we'd have to do surgery."

"I'm glad you didn't need to," Vera replied. "Doc explained it to me what could have happened. He said, it probably would have ended any chance I would ever have to conceive a baby."

"That's true," Robert said. "How long have you suspected your condition?"

"At least two months," Vera replied thoughtfully. "Possibly longer."

"Have you discussed it with Newly?"

"No," Vera said shaking her head. "You're the first."

"Robert, could you come up here," Kitty yelled from the top of the stairs. "I think, Doc's coming around!"

"We'll talk in a bit," Robert replied patting Vera on the hand before heading up the stairs.

"Julie's in with him," Kitty said when Robert reached the top of the stairs.

The young physician nodded as he stepped into the office and smirked as Doc shuffled toward his desk.

"I'm alright, Julie," he said swatting away her hand when she tried to help him. "I just need something for this blasted headache."

"You wouldn't have that headache if you weren't such a stubborn old fool," Robert said as Doc looked up.

"I don't want to hear no lecture from you!" Doc said rummaging around in his medical bag. "The younger they are the more they think they know!"

"Galen," Julie said curtly. "We're only trying to help!"

"I don't recall asking for any!" Doc said angrily as Robert took Julie's arm.

"Let me talk to him," Robert said meeting Julie's eyes as he escorted her toward the door. "I think he just needs some time."

"Alright," Julie said nodding in agreement. "If you can, talk some sense into him!"

"I'll do my best," Robert said shutting the door behind her before turning around.

"Well," Doc said mixing a white powder into a glass of water. "I suppose you're going to tell me what a fool I've been!"

"Do I need to?" Robert replied as he took a seat at Doc's desk. "I thought, you would have figured that out by now."

Doc gave him a look before he downed the glass of cloudy liquid. "Guess, I have," he said with a smirk as he put the glass aside. "Losing, Louie..." he said and stopped as his voice cracked with emotion.

Robert sat up as Doc sighed. "You don't have to be stiff lipped with me, Galen. I know what it's like to lose a patient."

"I know," Doc replied with a slight nod. "But, he wasn't just a patient. He was a friend."

Festus handed Feeder a few nails for the shingles's he was going to fix on the outside of his parents house before he hammered a nail into a shingle he was working on.

"Looks like we got company, Festus," Feeder said watching several riders heading toward the house. "Hey, ain't them the Dooley's?"

Festus turned sharply around and looked at the first rider. The grungy clothes that the young man wore gave away who he was. "Looks like some of em alright," Festus said putting his tools aside. "Wonder what they's a wanting?"

"Don't rightly know," Feeder said following his cousin out into the yard. "They ain't bothered us in months!"

"They ain't fixin ta bother us now," Festus said straightening his gun and holster as the rider stopped.

"Haggen!"

Festus stepped forward and looked the man over before he responded. "What ya want, Dooley?"

"I got me one yer kin!" the man said looking behind him. "Bring him up here!"

The hairs on the back of Festus neck bristled as Dooley brought Jonathan forward.

"Is this yer youngin, Haggen!" the man said as Festus nodded.

"Jonathan!" Abelia said stepping out of the house onto the front porch.

"Bee," Festus said waving her back. "Let me handle this!"

"He was tresspassin, Haggen," the man said looking from Abelia to Festus. "We don't like Haggen's on our property!"

"He was just a trying ta find us, Dooley," Festus said slowly. "The boy just didn't know where ta go that's all!"

"Next time, I'll shoot," the man said snidely. "So if in I was you, I'd make sure he knows where ta go from now on! Ya get my meaning, Haggen!"

"I get yer meaning," Festus replied as the Dooley's turned their horses around and rode off.

"Jonathan," Abelia said as the eighteen year old dismounted. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright at home?"

"No, it's not," Jonathan said trying up the reins of his horse. "Robert sent me out here because he was dealing with some things in town."

"Wal, what's going on?" Festus asked as the young man nervously looked around.

"It's Marianne, Pa! We don't know where she's at! Mr. Newly and the Judge went after Cory Willard. They think he took killed Louie and took Marianne!"

Abelia looked at Festus who narrowed his eyes. "You say, Marianne is missing and Louie's dead!"

"Yes, sir," Jonathan said sadly. "Some school kids saw Marianne ridding away with Cory right before Louie was found."

Turning to Feeder, Festus shook his head before he spoke. "We best be gettin back so we can see what all this is about!"

"I know," Feeder said with a slight nod. "Ya can come back anytime, Festus!"


	16. Chapter 16

Marianne watched as Cory signed the marriage license before grabbing her arm and pulling her forward to recite the vows. When it was her turn, she remained stoically silent.

"It doesn't matter if she gives her consent or not boy," the preacher said signing the license before he handed it to Cory. "Your signature is all that's required."

"Thank you, sir," Cory said excitedly taking the paper.

"Good luck," the preacher said tipping his hat at Marianne before he left.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Marianne screamed as Cory folded the license and put it in his wallet.

"But it does," Cory said with a smile. "You're now legally my wife and no one can change that!"

Newly and Matt rode into Spearville and looked around. "Hasn't changed much since the last time I was here," Matt said with a nod toward the Sheriffs office. "We can ask if the Sheriff knows Willard's whereabouts."

"Good idea," Newly said stopping his horse in front of the lawman's office.

Robert nervously paced the foyer of the hospital the next day while he waited for word of Jonathan's arrival.

"Why hasn't he sent me a telegram," Robert said with a frustrated sigh when Doc came though the room.

"Perhaps, he found them to late to send it," Doc replied.

"And they could already be on their way back?" Robert questioned.

"Maybe," Doc replied walking away.

Robert relaxed only slightly as Doc walked away. He could be right, Robert thought or Jonathan ran into some problems and was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Marshal," the Sheriff said looking at Newly. "I haven't seen anyone come into town fitting those descriptions but I'll definitely keep my eyes open."

"Thank you," Newly said as he and Matt headed for the door.

"Doesn't give us much to go on, does it?" Matt said looking around the small town.

"No, it don't," Newly said absently as he watched a man ride into town. "But, I think we just may have someone else we can ask."

Matt followed as Newly headed toward the church where the man stopped his horse. Dismounting, the preacher turned around when Newly came up behind him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the preacher here, would you?" Newly said when the man greeted them.

"Yes, I am," he said tipping his hat. "How can I help you?"

"My friend and I are looking for a young couple, maybe you've seen them in town?" Newly said with a gentle smile. "They would be new here and we heard they were looking to get married."

"Can't say that I have," the Preacher replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I haven't performed a wedding ceremony in a few weeks. I'm sorry, I couldn't be more help."

"Thank you, anyway," Newly said as he and Matt walked away.

"He's lying," Matt said turning to confront Newly once they we're on the boardwalk.

"I know," Newly replied quickly. "But, we can't let him think we know that. He won't volunteer the information to us. We'll have to try and find them on our own."

Matt nodded in agreement after he considered Newly's words. "You're right," he said looking in the direction the Preacher had ridden in from. "We'll have to stop at every place we find."

"It could take some time," Newly said with a sigh as Matt nodded.

"And if we don't find anything?" Matt asked curiously as Newly turned to look back at the Preacher going into the church.

"Then we may just have to persuade the Preacher to tell us the truth!"

Festus stopped his wagon in front of the hospital as Jonathan headed to the stable.

"I want you to stay here, Bee," Festus ordered while he helped his wife and youngest daughter Abigail out of the wagon. "I'm going to find out where Newly and Matthew went and see if I can't track em down!"

"Alright," Abelia said starting up the stairs as Robert came down them.

"Ma," he said giving the woman a hug. "I see Jonathan found you!"

"Sure did," Abelia said with a look of deep concern. "Any news?"

"No," Robert replied before looking at his father. "You're going after Matt and Newly?"

"Yes," Festus said with a nod. "Jonathan's sadlin up ol Ruth for me now."

"Good," Robert said turning around to Abelia. "I'll take you to Doc before I get a few things but my horse is already."

"I can't change your mind?" Abelia asked as Robert shook his head no. "Then, just be careful."

Marianne sat by the window of the shack and watched while Cory worked outside in the yard. Her only means of escapee was the front door and his horse. Since she didn't know exactly where she was, leaving on foot could be dangerous. It could be hours or days before she found another person or house to take refuge in before she could get home.

"Make supper!" Cory yelled putting a freshly killed chicken on the table when she ignored his presence. "There's potatoes in the pantry! I know you can cook!"

"No," Marianne replied evenly. "I'd rather starve than to feed you!"

"Is that how a wife talks to her husband!"

"That's how I'm going to talk to you, Cory Willard!" Marianne fired back.

Cory crossed the small space of the shack in one stride to grab Marianne around the neck. "All I have to do is squeeze the life right out of you and no one would blame me for it!

Marianne clawed at his hands, her eyes went wild with fear when she realized, he could kill her before someone found her. It would be better for her if she found away to placate him until she could escape.

"Alright," she croaked. "I'll make supper."

"That's more like it," Cory said letting her go. "I'm glad your starting to see things my way!"

Marianne didn't respond as she started to clean and prepare the chicken for cooking.

After supper, Cory tenderly tried to get her to submit to his desires in bed but that was the one thing Marianne still couldn't bring herself to do. After a long struggle on her part, he again over powered her and took what he wanted. Rolling to her side away from him in the dark shack, she thought about taking a knife and killing him as he slept. But the thought of actually doing it made her stomach turn, exhaustion finally won out over vengeance and she fell into a fitful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt and Newly back tracked the way the preacher had entered town. As night fell, they both realized, it could take a few days to stop at every farm house.

"We've only checked three houses so far," Newly said undoing his bed roll. "You think..."

"We should pay another visit to the Preacher," Matt replied with a weary sigh. "But, because of my job, I can't be involved."

"I know," Newly said with a grin. "I'm well aware of what anything illegal would do to your career!"

Fetus waited until they were out of town before he looked at his oldest son with concern. "Why'd ya decide ta come along?"

"I might be needed," Robert said with a side ways glance. "But mostly, it's just to stop you from doing anything stupid."

"Aw foot," Festus mumbled. "What makes ya think that!"

"Are we being sarcastic, Pa," Robert replied with a wiry grin. "I know how you react when someone hurts a lady let alone a member of your family! Not to mention what you did all those years ago when Maybloosom was attacked!"

"Doc tell ya bout that, did he?"

"Yes," Robert chided. "You were lucky to get out of that murder charge. I'm not letting you get hung now over Willard!"

"Mebbe, I won't need yer help," Festus said as Robert snorted.

"Are you telling me, your going to keep a level head!"

"That's exactly what I'm a sayin," Festus replied scrunching up one eye. "You just watch me!"

"We'll see," Robert said with a curt nod.

The next morning, Marianne awoke next to her husband. While he was still asleep, she quietly slid out of the sheets, grabbed her now tattered dress and put it on before tiptoeing bare foot toward the front door.

Looking back, Cory snored softly as Marianne opened the door and stepped out into the predawn light.

Her only means of escape was the horse tied to a tree nearby. Running for it, she froze when she heard the front door of the shack open.

"No you don't!" Cory yelled before he tackled her and forced her to the ground. "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you!" Marianne screamed angrily. "Get off of me!"

Cory smiled as Marianne did her best to wiggle free but in the end, she had little choice but to give up as Cory held her down.

"Get up," he yelled pulling Marianne to her feet. "And get in the house!"

Sobbing, Marianne stumbled toward the shack. Once inside, Cory pushed her into the kitchen.

"Make some breakfast before I take that Preachers advice and show you who's the boss here!"

As she reached for the frying pan, Marianne's hand brushed past a large knife and she stilled as Cory turned his back on her.

Matt stopped his horse mid morning as he and Newly rounded a bend in the road. They looked down upon a small clearing with a freshly built shack.

"Looks like someone's home," Newly said pointing toward a grove of trees. "I see a horse tied up down there."

"Yeah," Matt said spurring his horse forward. "Let's have a look."

Newly stopped his horse in front of the shack and climbed down as Matt did the same.

But, Matt hung back as Newly approved the door and knocked before he took a step back. "Hello inside the house! Is anyone home!"

After a moment of silence, Newly looked at Matt. "What do you think?"

Before the ex-Marshal could offer up his opinion, they were both surprised when they heard Marianne call out for help.

Newly opened the door first but as Matt crowed in behind him, the scene that greeted them was something out of their worst nightmares. Cory Willard lay in a pool of his own blood, mortally wounded while Marianne, still holding the knife, stood as still as a stone statue against the back wall of the cabin.

"Matt!" Newly said firmly when he started to approach the girl. "You better let me handle this."

"Alright," Matt said stepping aside as Newly slowly stared toward Marianne.

"Marianne," Newly said gently while putting forth his hand. "You know me, you know, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you give me the knife honey."

Marianne's eyes darted around the room as she looked for a way to escape. Seeing the front door open, she dropped the knife as she darted for the door.

But, Matt grabbed her before she could get outside. Looking up at Newly as she went limp in his arms, he said. "She gonna be alright?"

"I think so," Newly said taking Marianne from him. "She's in a state of shock right now. All we can do to bring her out of it, is make sure she knows she'll be safe with us."


	18. Chapter 18

After Matt buried Cory Willard next to the shack, Newly joined him outside.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked as Newly shook his head.

"As much as I hate to do it to her, I think the best thing we can do is head back to Dodge," Newly stated looking back toward the cabin. "It's a mess in there and that's not helping her! We can make camp between here and home but I'd really like to get her to Doc and Robert as fast as we can."

"I agree," Matt said looking around. "Take what you need from the shack, I'm going to incinerate it before we leave!"

After night fell, they made camp a few hours away. But just as before they left the shack, Marianne neither spoke or ate when anything was offered to her. Newly took an extra blanket and wrapped it around the sixteen year old as she sat staring into the camp fire. Crouching down beside her, he smiled gently before he spoke.

"I wish you'd eat something honey," he said offering her a bowl of stew. "I don't think your Ma or Pa's going to look to kindly on me bringing you back on an empty stomach. You'd really be doing me a favor if you just tried a little of it."

Newly sighed as he placed the bowl near the fire. Marianne just sat as still as a statue beside him. "You call me if you need anything," he said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Couldn't get her to eat?" Matt said when Newly joined him by the horses.

"Not a bite," he said shaking his head. "She hasn't said, a single word either."

"It'll take time," Matt replied grimly before turning his head sharply to the side. "Someone's coming this way."

"I'll find out who they are," Newly said as his hand dropped to the gun at his side. "Stay here with Marianne!"

Matt nodded as Newly started toward the road. The Marshal took up a position away from the camp site as the sound of more than one horse got closer. Newly was surprised to see the Sheriff and Preacher from Spearville ridding toward him.

"Marshal," the Sheriff said stopping his horse. Nodding to the Preacher beside him, he said. "The Preacher here was a little worried about that couple you was looking for. He says, he wasn't sure they was the ones you were talking about until after you left town. We rode on out to their place but found it burnt down and a freshly dug grave nearby. You want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, sir," Newly said meeting the preachers eyes. "We found them and when we asked about the girl going back with us, Willard put up a fight and drew on me so I had no choice but to take him out. The grave is his, the girl's with me."

"Why'd you burn down the cabin?" The Preacher asked suspiciously.

"Didn't see no reason to leave it there," Newly replied evenly. "Why do you care?"

"If the girl's with you, I don't suppose you'd mind if I questioned her?" The Sheriff said as Newly shook his head no.

"I can't let you do that, Sheriff," Newly replied firmly. "She's pretty upset over what happened, questioning her isn't going to make no difference."

"I'll be the judge of that!" The sheriff said climbing down from his horse. "If that girl did away with her husband, I want to know about it!"

"I think you'd better listen to the Marshal, mister!" Festus said coming up behind them, his gun already drawn. "He said, ya ain't talking to the girl and he meant it!"

"Who are you?" The Sheriff said angrily.

"I'm her, Pa!" Festus replied taking a step toward the Sheriff. "That makes me responsible fer her! Married or not! And, I say, ain't no one talking to her tonight!"

"Fine," the Sheriff said climbing back onto his horse. "We'll see how she is in the morning! Let's go, Preacher!"

Newly watched the two men ride off before he turned to Festus. "Didn't think, I'd see you here!"

"Me neither," Festus said holstering his gun. "Robert's takin care of Marianne."

"Well," Newly said nodding his head. "I'm glad you brought him along. I haven't been able to get anything out of her!"

"What about the boy?" Festus asked as they made their way back toward the camp.

"He's dead," Newly replied slowly. "Marianne stabbed him to death."

"That poor youngin," Festus said quietly. "She had a time, didn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, Festus."

Matt was waiting when they returned to camp. "I didn't hear no shots," he said mischievously. "I take it, everyone left in one piece?"

"For now," Newly replied as Robert left Marianne's side.

"How's she doing?" Festus asked when Robert met his concerned look.

"He beat her up pretty bad, Pa," Robert replied quietly. "She won't talk to me, but she might if you go to her. Then again, she don't need to. The bruises speak for themselves."

Festus nodded slowly before he walked over to where Marianne was by the fire.

"Can she travel?" Newly asked as Robert turned back to him with a bewildered look.

"Tonight? I wouldn't recommend it, why?"

"Because the Sheriff of Spearville wants to return in the morning and question Willards wife about his death and I think it would be a good idea if we weren't here," Newly replied as Robert looked from Newly to Matt.

"His wife?"

"Yeah," Matt said taking out the marriage certificate they found on Cory before burial. "It was dated two days ago."

Robert looked over the marriage license before he handed it back to Matt. "You can do an annulment?"

"Of course," Matt said evenly. "But, I agree with Newly. I think we should head back to Dodge tonight."

"Alright," Robert said looking back at Marianne. "I'll try to make her as comfortable as I can."

Weary, they arrived at the hospital in Dodge just as dawn broke. Festus had ridden with Marianne on Ruth the whole way back. Unconscious, Newly rushed to help the hill man with the girl. As Festus passed off the girl to his friend, he couldn't help but remember that scared snake bit girl from so many years ago.

"She'll be alright," he said to reassure himself as well as the others.

"Of course she will," Robert said as Newly carried her up the stairs to the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc glanced over at Marianne as he flipped though a medical text. "I've never dealt with psychosis this severe before," he said when Robert sat down beside him. "I'm really worried about her."

"I know," Robert said quietly. "She's been almost comatose since we brought her back."

"I don't like it," Doc said worriedly. "I don't like it at all."

"At least, everything else appears to be normal otherwise," Robert said before putting his stethoscope on the table. "You're not going to find much information about bringing her out of it in those books."

"I'm not looking for that," Doc replied glancing up to look at the younger man. "She's doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger. I think the best thing to do right now is to wait it out. What I'm really concerned about at the moment is her nutrition, if she don't drink or eat something soon, we maybe forced to take drastic measures."

"I've been thinking about that as well," Robert said before pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. "I'think that if anyone can bring her out of this, it's Abelia."

"How?" Doc asked meeting his eyes.

"Well, she told me what happened to her when that deranged man, Burt Sims took her because he thought she was his wife," Robert said recalling the conversation. "Since she's been thought it, maybe she can give us some insight into how we can help Marianne."

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "Bring her in and let's see what she can accomplish."

Abelia was only to happy to help but when she requested just her self and Kitty to be left alone with Marianne, Robert started to protest but Doc knew it would be in the girl's best interest to allow them the time alone with Marianne.

When Kitty emerged from the ward a few hours later, she reported that Marianne was starting to come around.

"That's good news," Doc said with a smile as Robert nodded.

"We're here if you need us," Robert said as Kitty shook her head no.

"I think we got this under control," she said before disappearing back into the ward alone.

"I guess, all we can do is wait," Doc said looking at Robert.

She fought to get away, but now arms that had felt so strong and safe moments before, held her prisoner. She couldn't move away from her captor, but even if she could run, there was no place safe to go. She had never felt trapped like this before! She had to get out!

Abelia came out of the chair next to Marianne's bed when she screamed in the darkness. "Mama's here!" she said taking the teenager's face between her hands. "You can fight it, Marianne! I know you can!"

Marianne's eyes blinked before they darted around the room. Slowly taking in her surroundings, she looked back at her mother. "Ma, are you real?"

"Yes," Abelia said relieved. "I'm right here!"

"She did kill him," Abelia said later when Newly and Festus met her at the hospital. "She told me, he tried to stop her from leaving. It was the only way for her to get away from him. Will she...will she face any charges?"

Newly shook his head no. "It's clearly self defense," he said with a nod. "I've already spoken to Matt about it and he agreed with me. Unless anyone else tries to bring up charges, she'll get none from me."

"Thank you," Abelia said with a slight smile of relief. "She's been though enough."

"I know," Newly replied with a nod before turning to go.

Festus pulled his wife into an embrace once they were alone. "How ya holding up?" he asked when Abelia turned her face toward him.

"I'm alright," she replied firmly before breaking into a gentle smile. "Aren't, I a Haggen?"

"Ya sure are!" Festus chuckled. "And the purtyest one to!"

Abelia smiled at Festus unorthodox choice of words before breaking the embrace. "I have to be getting back to, Marianne now."

"Alright," he said reluctantly letting her go. But, he had other pressing duties now that they were back in Dodge. He had already resumed his role as deputy and was already anticipating his role as Matthew's protector when it was time for the Judge to hit the circuit. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed their lives in Dodge as much as Dodge needed both of them!

*Going to end here to focus on a few short stories but I will add to this saga later! Thank you all for reading :)*


End file.
